


Snowflakes

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Series: Dru Drabbles [2]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Zod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Dru and his s/o reader spend some time together after an explosive row.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy Zod for y'all. Enjoy! Also published on Quotev in 'Superman Preferences (male characters/reader)'.

The tiny ice crystals that floated down around you created a soothing sense of calmness that washed over your body and seemed to touch even the deepest, darkest corners of your heart and mind, exposing both the warrior and the woman within. You felt completely safe, even though you were at your most vulnerable, but you did not care. You only needed that ultimate security and relief this environment brought you. Or perhaps it was the hardened and closed individual lying beside you who made you feel that way, his angular features seeming somewhat smoother in the hazy evening light and the gentle drifting of the flakes. His larger fingers were curled around your dainty hand, a gentle display of the affection he held only for you as he gazed up at the grey sky. Neither of you felt the cold as you lay in the snow, isolated from everything that could be deemed 'human' and knowing you needed this time with each other, considering the scars from your argument the day before had only just begun to heal over, still sore and tender to the touch like a fresh bruise.

"Say you forgive me, Dru," you begged, turning your head to look at him. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to knock it over."

Zod gave a thoughtful sigh and closed his eyes before a smile twitched the corners of his previously pursed lips upwards. "I know," came his enigmatic reply, "but I suppose it was my fault. I should have warned you not to touch it..."

"Was it anything important?"

"No, not as such," he answered, "I found it a few miles away, but as it was... trembling and glowing, I thought it best to keep it out of harm's way."

Your eyebrows furrowed in self-disappointment as you exhaled lightly, staring up at the sky. You thought about those few moments before you had accidentally knocked the odd rock from it's precarious perch on Dru's workbench. It had only been a few insignificant seconds on this Earth, but now, looking back on it, it seemed like an age had passed from when you pushed it back on the surface with your arm a little further than you meant to (you had only been trying to ensure it did not fall) and when it hit the floor, explosively shattering in to more molten shards than you could count.

Removing his heavy gauntlet, Dru reached over and gently ran his thumb across a rapidly healing gash on your cheek where a splinter of the strange rock had earlier been lodged. He had managed to remove it, (although not without causing you significant pain) but the two of you were in no doubt that it was from some extra-terrestrial place, or it could not have pierced your Kryptonian skin.

You held each other's longing gaze for a while, not knowing what to say, only certain of how you made each other feel loved, wanted and whole. There was no question as to whether Dru would forgive you. He had never been angry in the first place; he had only ever been worried about you, afraid that you would be badly injured, or worse if you touched the luminous object that had been quivering only a few feet away from you.

"I am glad you were not seriously hurt," he said as you drew a little closer to one another, the snow beneath you melting with your body heat. "It was wrong of me to snap at you, but I only feared you would be doing yourself irreversible harm."

"It's alright," you reassured quietly, turning to lie on your side as he was, your lips nearly touching. "I shall live. After all, I escaped with only a few cuts and bruises. Nothing more, thank Rao..."

"Yes..." Zod exhaled, curling an arm around your back and resting his forehead against yours. You always felt as though he could see right into your soul when he searched your eyes the way he was doing just then. "I hope you can find it in your heart to spare me a kiss. You and I always spend far too long worrying about our faults rather than taking the time to truly enjoy each other's affection."

You didn't need to answer him. He had already told you what he wanted and you were not going to deny either of you the chance to, as he had said, appreciate each other as you should.

Pressing your lips softly to his, your hands found their own way to his neck with a gentle passion to guide them. Dru pulled you as close to him as the compacted snow between your bodies would allow, your legs becoming tangled in the soft white blanket on which you lay. He kissed you back softly, wanting this moment to last, serving as a reminder to him that he could not live without your love, as much as he took your presence for granted. He let a moan slip past his lips as one of his hands became entwined in your hair, absorbed in every part of you he adored; your sweet and feminine smell, the cold and hard armour beneath his fingertips and your soft lips entrancing him, innocently enticing him.

Once again, neither of you were aware of anything. You loved each other, no matter how many mistakes you made, how many arguments you had, the number of times you would not listen to each other; you loved Dru and he returned that love as oft and as passionately as he could, knowing you would be the only person who understood him and cared not for his short fuse or his almost obsessive concentration on something he found buried in the snow. He more than loved you. You were the only thing keeping him going after his takeover of Earth failed. He had you to live for. He needed nothing else. Nothing could have disturbed you just then, not even the icy snowflakes.


End file.
